


Displaced

by Sirensong39



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Because that’s the only one I have, But only the good kind, But only up to Pokemon Y, Dimension Traveling, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Pokemon - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, at least not anything that’s not easily fixed, but only super easy, literally this is going to just be fun and fluffy, there will be no hurt here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirensong39/pseuds/Sirensong39
Summary: Esma has been traveling Kanto for many years. She’s won many a battle and seen and done things that others could only dream of.Shes trained her Pokémon to perfection and bonded with them as life partners. She’s dominated the playing field at the Battle Chatou. She’s defeated the Elite Four and became the new Champion. She’s stopped Team Flare from ridding the world of all life. She’s... bored.There’s not much variety or challenge when you’re the best around. Sure, there are still challengers for her title every once in awhile. But even that starts to lose its novelty after doing it for as long as she has.So after deciding to do something spontaneous for once, Esma finds herself deposited in an entirely new world. Don’t ask her how, she doesn’t know. But she suspects its Mewtwo’s fault.Having long since released the Lengend Pokemon, Esma is left with no choice but to wait for rescue and explore the strange world she’s found herself in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ooohkay lovelies!
> 
> I know, I know. Why start another fic when you can barely handle the one you have? Don’t blame me! This idea wouldn’t leave me alone and demanded to be written! I haven’t a clue where this is going and I don’t have a plot aside from ‘trainer lost in New York meets Avengers and makes friends’. 
> 
> Please don’t expect a ton out of this one. It’s probably going to be the one I go to when I can’t do anything with any of my better, more organized, well driven fics. So probably expect fluff and adorable Pokémon and crap like that that has zero plot. 
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

The feeling of free falling thousands of feet from the air was one she’d had before. The crushing impact of solid concrete giving way as she slammed into the ground was not. 

Usually one of her Pokémon caught her before she crashed. Her body may be pretty durable but it still paid to be cautious.

Which was why she was confused when she woke up in the middle of a massive crater and her Pokemon were nowhere to be seen.

Usually her darling Lucario, Alpha, would be out of his pokeball and checking her over for serious injury while scolding her viciously. Or her female Pyroar, Nala, would be out and cackling at her uproariously. Maybe even her very first Pokemon, a Delphox named Spitfire, would be out and guarding her injured form.

So to come to without any of that familiarity was jarring and immediately worrying. Esma’s hand went her belt and she almost wasn’t surprised to realize the pokeballs of her chosen six weren’t there. Panic didn’t truly hit her until she saw her bag lying open on the ground and her trays that held all of her  _other_ Pokémon were all open and empty. 

“No no no no no no no no!” 

Esma kept up this steady chant at a frantic whisper as she scrambled for her bag and rifled through it. She let out a triumphant cry as her hands caught a tray that wasn't open. 

She gently set the tray aside and hastily grabbed and stuffed the others into her bag before grabbing it again. The details on the lid made her breathe a relieved sigh. Feathers were gently falling on the tray lid.  _Flying_. These were her flying-type. Thank goodness. 

Esma opened the lid and snagged the first three of the eight in the tray. She clicked the buttons once to enlarge them and once again to release the Pokémon. 

“ _Fearow_!” “ _Noctowl!_ ” “ _Crowbat!_ ”

Her three gorgeous life savers were all hovering around her and Esma gave a choked laugh and hugged them all carefully. 

“Hey guys. So I don’t know what happened but battle team 1 is missing and all of the other trays were knocked open and scattered from the impact. I’m hoping you three could try to find a few of them? Even the first evolutions are missing so we need to find them as fast as we can. Can you do that?”

The answering chirrups of agreement made Esma smile. 

“Great. Meet up right in this spot in an hour with as many of the others as you can find and we’ll regroup.”

The three flying-type all gave a cry as they flew off to start the search. Good. They were probably the best Pokemon for the job, agile and swift with an ease of maneuverability that not many of her other Pokémon could accomplish. 

Oh her others!

Esma shuddered as she though of how some of her Pokémon could be wreaking havoc. Some of them were  _huge_. And others were just too curious for their own good. 

She turned to face the maze of concrete buildings and heaved a massive sigh. This was going to be a  _long_ day. 


	2. Search and Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esma heads out to find her missing Pokémon. The path of destruction and terror lead her right to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m sure you’ve noticed, but I’m not the most imaginative when it comes to naming my chapters:-/
> 
> Every Pokemon you will see here I actually have in my Pokemon y game. I do this because then I’m familiar with how they move and interact so it’s easier to write them. I don’t have every single Pokémon in the game, and so neither does Esma.(though I believe I’ve got more than enough!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

~~~~The sigh she gave when she saw her Pokémon fly off in three different directions was one of impending exhaustion. So many of her Pokemon were too little and not as well trained as others. And those others... well, they were _huge_. Just thinking about all of the things they could do in a city this size was giving her a headache. 

Nothing for it though. 

Esma clicked her heels to activate her skates and took off down the nearest street. She made a note in her mind of the street name and every turn she made so she could be back at the specified time, no need to worry her search and rescue Pokemon unnecessarily. 

The sound like distant thunder claps and the rumbling of the ground beneath her had her changing directions in an instant.

All of her biggest Pokemon, and there were a lot of them, had been taught how best to catch her attention if they were lost that minimizes the amount of damage they would take. 

Stay in one place, hold or keep your pokeball in sight if possible, make as much distinctive noise as possible that causes the least amount of damage. 

Her smallest were taught a different strategy. Find another Pokémon bigger than you, stay in groups, keep in sight of your pokeball, make noise only if safe. 

So by the time she turned the corner Esma was unsurprised to see one of her largest Pokémon, her Tyrantrum named Avalanche, and her Plusle and Minun, Polly and Molly, huddling near his feet. Plusle and Minun were cuddled close to each other and three poke balls while Avalanche was stomping his feet repetitively and roaring menacingly when some curious onlookers got too close. 

“Avalanche!”

Esma raced over to scope her two electric-type into her arms and rested her body against Tyrantrum’s leg. She heaved a deep sigh of relief, staying still for a few blissful moments, but then got right down to business. 

She reached down and grabbed the poke balls, sending Polly and Molly back into theirs and depositing them into her electric-type tray. She rubbed Avalache’s snout as he nuzzled against her then clicked his poke ball as well. After he disappeared inside she clicked it onto her belt with relief. 

One down, five more, and then her battle team would be complete. Then _she_ would feel more complete. It had been too many years with her Pokemon always right along side her that to be without them was screwing everything up inside her. At least having a few by her side helped.

Esma gave herself a mental shake when she felt the ground give another jolt, and then saw - and heard - a small meteor be shot straight up into the air like a flare. 

She shot off down the street, avoiding pedestrians and dodging obstacles on her way. 

—

The past hour had been filled with frantically running about a _huge_ city and collecting her wayward Pokémon. Often having to bring out those she had already found to make the crowds back away from them. 

Avalanche had taken a particular like to roaring directly in their faces. Leaning down close to the ground, opening his big mouth wide to show off his gleaming large teeth, and then letting loose. 

She had found a good chunk of her Pokemon, most being her water-type as there seemed to be a vast amount of water fountains and such were she was searching.

Winnona, her Mantine, was found with her Clamperl and Horsea huddled beneath her; Lapras was with Octillery, Quagmire, and another of her battle team nearby, her Blastoise named Gamma. 

She had felt a part of her return with each acquisition but she was still tense when she made it to yet another courtyard that had a suspiciously repetitive clunking coming from it. 

Esma stepped around the corner and froze, a huge smile on her face. She stood still and just watched the scene for a few moments before she tried to move forwards. 

Her Golurk was sitting down and tapping his hand on the ground. Her Jigglypuff, Enchantress, and Swirlix were perched on each shoulder and cuddling up to him. Daina and Eva, her Pachirisu and Emolga,  were cuddled next to Buneary on his lap. 

“Is that a freaking _living_ suit of armor?!”

Esma jerked and moved to stand protectively in front of her Pokémon as a large group of people descending from the air to land in the courtyard. 

“Hey birdbrain, living suit of armor speaking... shut up.”

The tinny voice echoed from a red and gold Pokemon that stood a few paces ahead of the others. 

Were they trying to start a poke battle? _Here_? And with a new species of Pokémon? She may be lost, but she was pretty sure that was illegal.

“Yo, uhh. What’s with the lump of stone and the fluffy balls of fur?”

Esma knew only a few Pokémon that could speak. She knew all of her Pokémon could _understand_ everything spoken and could respond in some way, but few could replicate human speech. 

She was intrigued. 

A few steps forward brought her right next to the red and gold Pokemon. Esma carefully held out her hands in a universally non-threatening pose and crept slowly forwards. 

“Hey there, sweetheart. What breed are you? Your protective layer is so pretty.”

The Pokemon just stood frozen, no answering call, so Esma concluded that his trainer(s?) must have only taught him a few phrases that he liked to repeat or he picked up a few things by being around humans. 

“Is she about to _pet_ , Iron-Man?”

Mr. Birdbrain sounded baffled so Esma slowly put her hand down to look at him. 

“Is he not safe around other trainers? Or is he touchy about letting only _his_ trainer pet him?”

He had seemed to be okay with her, or at least he didn’t shy away when she approached, but Esma knew to always listen when trainers told you what their Pokémon would and would not do or tolerate. 

“ _Trainer_?!”

Esma have a brilliant smile when she looked back at Ironman. 

“Amazing! Does he just repeat phrases then? At first I thought he was a breed that could communicate like we do, but is it only mimicking?”

At those words Mr. Birdbrain seemed to lose it. He clutched his ribs and collapsed onto the ground in hysteric laughter. His fellow trainers(maybe teammates?) looked at him in fond amusement and exhasperation. 

“Excuse you! I’ll have you know I’m _more_ than perfectly capable of speaking!”

The Pokemon sounded amused but flustered, an odd but exciting way for a Pokémon to sound. Esma’s mind was already racing with the possibilities of this breed. 

“That’s fantastic sweetheart! I’m sure your trainer is so proud of you!”

She gave an aborted gesture towards him but remembered the pokemon’s preferences and instead backed away and turned back to her own Pokemon. 

“Alright gang, say hi to your new friend and then please bring me your poke balls so we can head back, the search and rescue team should be meeting back up soon and we don’t want to be late.”

The other trainers seemed bemused when all of Esma’s Pokémon went over to greet, and in Pachirisu’s case _cuddle_ , the red and gold Pokemon. Golurk stood carefully and handed over the poke balls. 

“Brilliant! Thank you love. Now in you go!”

A few clicks later and Esma was putting her Pokémon back in their trays and heading out. She waved goodbye to the other trainers - who for some reason hadn’t moved much at all - and then clicked her heels to reactivate her skates. 

“Toodles! Let’s do this again sometime, it was lovely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finished it!
> 
> Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top tell me how I did? I’m not the most knowledgeable Pokémon lover so I’m sure there are things I’ll miss or get wrong. I only have one game and an internet connection to help me stay true to them, so little comments about how to do them better is very appreciated and welcome!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading darlings!
> 
> Siren

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it’s kinda short but I just wanted you to get a little feel for how this one will go. I promise the next one will longer!
> 
> Thank you for reading darlings!
> 
> Siren


End file.
